


A Puzzling Affair

by Christiiiiine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Crack, Fallen Angels, Families of Choice, Gen, This Is STUPID, idk man, just take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christiiiiine/pseuds/Christiiiiine
Summary: “Hm,” said Geralt.“Yes,” Jaskier agreed. “It is rather strange, isn’t it?”“So,” Ciri said. “This is… your mother, you say?” Jaskier nodded.“Shewas,” he said. “Clearly she’s taken quite a fall from grace, so to speak.”“What the fuck,” Geralt grunted.“What are we supposed to do with a baby?”
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Puzzling Affair

**Author's Note:**

> The Witcher era of my quarantine experience feels like it was a million and one years ago. Back in the good old days when I still had the motivation to get out of bed at all, I wrote this draft. I'm only posting the first half because it all started to fall apart after about the first 300 words or so, but I don't know, maybe someone might enjoy it.

“Hm,” said Geralt. 

“Yes,” Jaskier agreed. “It is rather strange, isn’t it?”

“So,” Ciri said. “This is… your mother, you say?” Jaskier nodded. 

“She was,” he said. “Clearly she’s taken quite a fall from grace, so to speak.”

“What the fuck,” Geralt grunted.“What are we supposed to do with a baby?”

“Geralt,” Jaskier gasped, mockingly horrified. “Show some respect, this is my mother!”

“No,” said Geralt. “It’s a fucking baby. We can’t raise a child, Jaskier. I hunt monsters for a living.”

“We raised Ciri,” he responded, shrugging.

“I’m thirteen,” she said. “And I’m mature for my age.”

“Of course you are, pumpkin,” Jaskier told her apologetically. “I was merely trying to make a point.”

“Well,” Geralt said. “Your point sucks. We need to find your mo-- this baby a good home, and get on our way, going about our regular business with a clear conscience and a life free of teething toys and warm milk.”

“I think that’s the most I’ve ever heard him say at once,” Ciri said.

“We may be able to take her to my brothers. They live in the mountains. Tough climate for such a young baby, but I think they’re the best shot we’ve got.” He looked up from the baby’s face to see both of them staring at him intently. “What?” he asked.

“You have a brother?” Geralt replied, equally confused. Jaskier sighed.

“Geralt,” he said. “We have been travelling together for twenty years. Did you never think to ask me if I had family?” If Geralt was human, he would probably be blushing.

“Well, we sort of… skipped most of the small talk and pleasantries. Besides,” he said, and Jaskier could imagine that in an alternate universe Geralt would be beet red in that moment. “You talk all the time. Forgive me for assuming that if you didn’t talk about something it was because you wouldn’t want to.” He looked around. “Now that you mention it, though, would you care to explain why we found your mother-turned-infant in a crater in the middle of a valley like a fallen angel?”

“How old are you?” Ciri asked Jaskier. He smiled.

“That’s rude, clementine. If I looked as old as I was, I would be offended.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m fifty four, sort of,” he said. He looked at Geralt. “And apparently you’re the only one who’s noticed that I haven’t aged in, like, twenty five years. I don’t know how old my conscience is, though.”

“I haven’t aged in seventy years,” Geralt said. “You’re not special.”

“So,” Ciri said. “Are you going to tell us why that is?” But Jaskier had gotten distracted.

“What puzzles me about this whole affair,” he said to himself. “Is that I have no idea why my mother would go through the trouble of Falling.”

“What does it mean, to Fall?” Ciri asked. Her eyes glimmered in curiosity, and she was hanging on to every word the bard spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> .... and then adventure and epic romance i guess idk  
> this is so fucking stupid im so sorry.


End file.
